One Piece: Sea of Romance
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: 'I didn't think the Akatsuki would have me so soon. I can't believe I was so careless! Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Naruto and everyone else...I'm so sorry. Zoro...looks like I can't keep our promise. I'm sorry. Zoro...my love...I love you. Goodbye...' ZoHina, Fem!AceLu, NaruHan/NaruNeku (NarutoxHancock[Suneku])
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! It's xxHinaAngelxx again and writing my new fic! I had just suddenly gotten this idea all of a sudden when I was reading One Piece...again. Lol! I really wanted to write this really badly! I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine! I had seriously been to write this for a very long time now. I'm glad I had finally been able to. This is total AU in more ways than one. What that is, you'll just have to wait and find out on your own. Hope you all enjoy the new story and new pairing of ZoHina! Lol! I love Zoro so...yeah. At first I was going to write an AcexHinata one, but then I changed my mind. I love both of those two! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece!

* * *

One Piece: Sea of Romance

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Prologue

_Discovering Heritage_

* * *

It was October 10, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's destruction upon Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. It was the day of mourning for people who had lost friends, lovers, and families from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. During that frightful day, the Kyuubi had killed many people as it ran toward the village to destroy it. He was soon stopped by the Fourth Hokage, the Leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. His name was Namikaze Minato.

By sacrificing himself, Minato sealed the demon fox in a new born baby. The baby was the Fourth Hokage's son since he could not bear to sacrifice another family's child. His son's name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Minato's last wish was for the village to see and respect his son as a hero before he died.

Unfortunately, the village did not see his child as a hero, but the Kyuubi himself.

It was then that the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, put a SS-Rank law to never tell the new generation or anyone else about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, or the penalty was instant death.

But this did not stop the villagers. For the past four years, the villagers had done everything they could to kill the poor boy.

The boy never made any friends...except for one.

* * *

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" A girl with shoulder length raven-blue hair and two unusual lavender pupil-less eyes, asked worriedly. She wore a torn and bloody lavender shirt with an equal torn and dirty pants. Her pale legs were bruised, scratched, and covered in blood. The same went with her arms and bruised face.

A boy with wild spiked blond hair and amazingly azure blue eyes, layed on the floor with the wall behind him was holding onto his weight. He panted heavily as he clutched onto his scar stomach that was completely covered in blood. Like the girl before him, he was completely bruised, scratched, and covered in blood.

He looked up toward his worried friend and gave her a reassured fox-like smile. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan! I should be the one asking you that question," The blond said.

Every year on October 10, the villagers always mobbed together and tried hunting Naruto down. It happens every year on his birthday, but ever since he made friends with Hyuuga Hinata-she gets dragged along with him. Naruto always told her to go and run when he noticed the mob every night when they were together, but Hinata was extremely stubborn. She didn't want her first true friend get hurt by himself. It was because of him she has gained courage that she never knew she had.

Naruto sluggishly gotten up along with Hinata.

"You better get back home before those temes begin to notice you were gone," Naruto said with concerned eyes toward his best friend.

"Are you sure? You lost too much blood this time," Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto gave Hinata a sincere smile that he only shares with her and the Third Hokage.

"I'll be fine. Now go! I don't want you to end up in trouble because of me," Naruto said.

With a hesitation, Hinata nodded. "Ok, but be careful," Hinata said before giving Naruto a warm hug and limped off home.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved with a grin. Hinata waved with a smile.

Hinata quietly walked at the backyward of the Hyuuga Resident walls. Biting the bottom of her lip to ignore the screaming pain she was feeling from her aching body, Hinata silently and slowly climbed up the walls with her chakra she had learned from her chakra control training. Looking over the walls, Hinata scanned across the yard to make sure no one was around.

Seeinng the coast was clear, Hinata carefully climbed down.

As soon as her small pale and bloody feet touched the floor, she was soon pinned on the wall. A rough and familiar hand choked around her small soft pale neck. Hinata's eyes widened in fear as soon as her lavender pupil-less eyes were met with white pupil-less eyes that were filled with malice, cold, and hatred. She could feel her body tremble in fear before those eyes.

Those eyes belonged none other than her father...Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Where were you this whole afternoon and night, Hinata?" Hiashi asked coldly.

Hinata gulped as both sweat and blood dripped down her bruised face. She was extremely weak and she didn't know if she could survive another round of her father's "training" sessions. "I...I was with Naruto-kun," Hinata said weakly with a croaked voice.

Soon Hiashi's eyes grew even more colder and angrier. Hinata winced when she felt more pressure from her already bruised neck. Hiashi dropped Hinata to the floor, who immediately held onto her neck and started a coughing fit. Unfortunately, Hiashi wasn't going to give Hinata time to recover. He quickly grabbed onto Hinata's raven-blue hair and dragged her toward the dojo.

The Hyuuga Residents were soon echoed by Hinata's painful screams as Hiashi began torturing his already injured daughter.

* * *

Hinata limbed back to her room after 5 hours of her father's "punishment". Her right arm was wrapped around her bloody and ripped chest of her shirt. Her left arm was completely broken as it was covered in blood. Her legs were completely covered in gashes of blood as she slowly limbed down the Hyuuga halls. Her lip were dripping in blood from coughing up blood during the "punishment". Her breathing was irregular and her weak body trembled; wanting nothing more but to collapse.

"I still don't understand why Hiashi-sama still insist having that demon vixen,"

Hinata stopped before she could let herself be seen by the corner. Being the extremely curious four year old child that she was, Hinata stood still and began to hear the conversation between the two Main Branch Hyuugas.

"You know why he insists upon having her,"

"Even if she is a demon and daughter of both the Kyuubi and Byakura no Kitsune Yokais-she's completely weak!"

_'Who are they talking about? Daughter of Kyuubi?'_ Hinata wondered as a sudden pit of dread began to form inside her unsettled stomach.

"Still, to think Hinata was fool enough to believe she was Hiashi's daughter or human for that matter,"

"No surprising though. After all, she has inheritted her mother's, Byakura, bloodline. The same demon who had given us the Byakugan in the first place,"

"Yes, I know. Of course, she doesn't only have her mother's ability, but mostly of that of her father's - the Kyuubi,"

Hinata thought her heart just stopped, but didn't care if it did.

_'I'm...I'm a demon? My real father is Kyuubi?'_ Hinata thought with wide shocked eyes.

She slowly backed away and once out of range, Hinata immediately ran toward her room as she completely ignored the aching pain from her body, especially her legs. Shutting her bedroom door, Hinata ran to her bed and layed there while looking up at the cieling. Her body was numb. She couldn't feel the pain from her broken left arm, legs, bruised face, and everwhere else that was screaming in pain. Her eyes were blank that held no emotions behind her lavender pupil-less eyes. Her shock was still there as questions were formed in her shocked mind.

_'But then again...it all makes sense. Why else would father - Hiashi and Kana would hate me so much? Not only that. Every time I call them mother or father...it just never felt right and why I felt stronly bonded with the other normal foxes in the forest and of...Kyuubi, my real father,'_ Hinata thought as she sat up painfully from her bloody stained bed.

She limbed toward her desk and looked through her sealed desk with her right hand. She wiped her bloodied thumb on the seal and the drawer immediately opened. She carefully took out a fox shaped locket. With care and tenderness, Hinata opened the fox pendant of the locket. Inside was a picture of a handsome young man of 25. He had wild spiked hair that was the same style as Naruto's hair, but instead of golden blond - It was dark crimson red hair. With a long thin ponytail on his left shoulder. His eyes were narrowed fox-slit dark crimson red eyes. Instead of blood-lust or anger, it was warm with care. Inside those caring red fox-slit eyes held nothing but playfulness with mischieve and love. He was pale like herself and had three whisker marks on each side of his cheek like Naruto's birthmarks. His ears were pointed at the end like an elf; just like Hinata's own pointed ears that were hidden by her long combed raven-blue tufts of hair at the side of her face. He wore a red sleeve-less collared shirt with black thread of strings that were loose, which showed part of his well fit pale chest that were masculine, but not too much. This was all it was shown in the locket.

Hinata knew now who the handsome young man was. The name on the back of the locket was no coinsidence. This was a picture of her father, Kyuubi, without his fox form.

Whenever she had it or even looked at the picture, she always felt a foreign emotions inside of her: comfort, care, warmth, protected, and love.

She had found the locket one day from Hiashi's study room when Kana, Hiashi's wife, had ordered her to go look for him. As soon as she entered the room of Hiashi's study room, Hinata felt a strong tug inside her. Wanting to know what the tug wanted her to go, she had soon found the locket inside Hiashi's desk. Ever since she had held it on her small hand, she felt the familiarity toward it. She felt happiness and in peacefulness - as if she was glad to find a long lost treasure of her's. Ever since then, she never gave it back. It belonged to her after all. It said so on the back of the locket after all!

_'Dad...'_

Even when Hinata had said it in her thoughts, it felt right to call the all powerful Demon Lord her father. It didn't feel strange at all. It felt natural...

Hinata gently closed the locket and put it around her bruised neck carefully with a bit of difficulty. Considering the fact that her left arm was broken. She took out a sheet of paper, a pen of ink, and a beautiul fox necklace that's curled up in a ball with a red ruby in the middle. It was like the fox was trying to protect it.

Hinata quickly wrote her letter and then rolled it with the necklace inside it. She then closed her eyes as she concentrated on her other chakra she had discovered a while ago. She never knew what it was...that is till now. It was her own demon chakra that was sealed by those Hyuuga bastards. The sealed seemed to have weakened and began to leak out. With much concentration, she rushed her yokai chakra toward her broken arm. Having her father's similiar chakra made her own chakra to heal her serious injuries within seconds. Her broken arm was no exception, but it took a lot of effort since the seal was still completely intact.

With that done, Hinata limbed toward the window. After coughing up more blood, she opened the window and hopped out. She gasped and winced from the pain of her legs. More blood started dripping all over her body and reopened her wounds. She had nearly fell when her legs almost gave out from the amount of pain she had felt from her legs.

Biting the bottom her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain, Hinata immediately ran toward the Resident's wall and ran toward the wall to the other side of the wall. Ignoring the cries of pain from her legs, Hinata ran toward Naruto's apartment.

Once there she carefully put the letter under the door instead of the mailbox. They had an agreement to send her letters under the door so Naruto wouldn't mistaken it as a trap from the villagers.

After setting the letter under the door, Hinata left with one last look at the building. She weakly ran toward the dark forest that no one ever dares to go inside. Hinata knew _she_ will be able to spot her thanks to the amount of blood she was loosing on herself.

"Hinata? Why are you covered in blood?"

Hinata weakly turned around and was met with two beautiful and shining cold dragon-slit teal-blue eyes. The raven-blue fox yokai (demon) gave a warm smile at the person before her. Coming out of the shadows was a beautiful and graceful four year old girl, walking toward Hinata. She had long flowing soft white hair that rivaled the snow itself and reached near her butt. She had soft pale skin just like the snow. Her shining dragon-slit teal-blue eyes seemed to sparkle to the night that Hinata had always loved about her friend. Her once cold dragon-slit teal-blue eyes soften to regular warm teal eyes. She wore a pure white kimono shirt with a thin white ribbon tying it in place. She wore leathered black jeans. On the back of the white kimono shirt was a picture of a dragon. Her feet were bared with scars and dry blood.

"Nice to see you again, Yukihime," Hinata greeted with a smile as sweat dripped down her face from using so much of her energy to keep standing and running around from earlier.

"What happened?" Yukihime asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Hinata sighed as she weakly rubbed her injured right shoulder with unease. "My...Hiashi gotten carried away again," Hinata said softly.

"Because you were with Naruto again," Yukihime said, knew very well how much the bastard Hyuuga always seemed to react whenever it came about the blond.

Hinata nodded.

"So, why are you here? You usually come by in the morning," Yukihime wondered as she raised a graceful white eye-brow.

Hinata bit the bottom of her lip. "I'm planning to leave the village," Hinata admitted with a sigh.

Yukihime's eyes widened. "You plan to the leave the village? Why?" She asked.

With another sigh, Hinata explained everything she had learned that night.

"So basically the Hyuugas aren't really your family, but two of the most powerfullest demons in the Elemental Continent," Yukihime recited simply.

Hinata nodded.

"Wow...that must have been a shock for you," Yukihime said.

"It was, but it all made sense so...it wasn't a total shock," Hinata said with a painful shrug. She looked up at the dark sky. "I better get going,"

"Can I come with you?" Yukihime asked, concern held in her beautiful teal eyes.

Hinata shook her head and winced at the pain from moving her neck slightly. "No, I want you to stay. I want you to look out for Naruto for me," Hinata said.

Yukihime sighed, but then nodded. "Alright, but be careful,"

"Don't worry, I will. I promise I'll come back...someday," Hinata said with a warm smile as she hugged her white haired friend.

"I'll hold you to that promise then," Yukihime said softly.

"I will," Hinata promised as she then ran off toward the Konoha gates.

As soon as she left Konoha, Hinata could feel her body giving out from blood lost and the massive scars she had on. She ignored the pain though. All she wanted to do was to run further away from Konoha. Away from the people who hate her for who she was...for who her father was. Away from the people who will never accept her and away from the people who had already been belittling her.

Hinata ran blindedly as she pushed her legs further; with her chakra underneath her feet to speed herself even faster. She ran so fast and blindly that she never noticed the tree root ahead, which led her to trip down on the floor. Hinata winced from the pain of her ankle, but then lay numbly from the floor. She hit her head hard on the floor, which reopened her bloody wounded skull. Her vision became blurry from her surrounding as she felt her head become extremely dizzy. She could fee her consciousness slipping toward the darkness.

_'I...I wish I lived in a place where...a world where I can be accepted. Even accept for who I am. Heh...a wish that I hope to have but...I'm just sick of it all! I know that I don't have to worry about Yukihime or Naruto because I know for a fact that Yukihime will finally show herself to Naruto and become great friends...maybe to something more or at least I hope so. I just so badly want to be away from here...away from this world where I will never be accepted. I want to be with...'_ Hinata paused from her numb thoughts.

A boy who looked to be four years older than herself suddenly popped inside her head. Just remembering the boy's piercing turquoise eyes made her heart slightly jumped in quick beats that Hinata couldn't understand why, but she then found herself warm at the thought of the boy. She felt a different kind of protectiveness when she thought about those eyes.

_'I want to be where he lives...'_ Hinata thought before she lost consciousness. Not knowing that her plea had been heard.

With a flash of flaming light, Hinata vanished.

* * *

The sky was dark and the stars shined brightly on the raven colored sky. A splash of water of tiny waves were heard in the night. The waters of the ocean was black that reflected the stary night sky. The sands were pitch black as the ink that made the whole beach even more dark as if it were a land of darkness. Crunching sounds of feet walking on the sand were softly heard. On the sandy beach was a young 7 year old boy, walking calmly on the beach.

Under the boy's straw hat was a raven black hair that colored the dark sky with his bangs near black eyes. His eyes shined happily that was filled with innocense and excitement. There was a small scar under his left eye that he had inflicted not long ago. He wore a white T-shirt and red baggy shorts with lots of pockets on it. For his feet, he wore a pair of sandals to walk around the beach more easily.

He was none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

It had been a few days since the red head captain Shanks, had left Luffy's home village. Luffy really missed the man who had inspired him to become a pirate and making his dream to become King of the Pirates, along with Shank's crew. He had made a promise to Shanks, his crew, and himself to become King of the Pirates and he intended to keep it.

A large grin appeared upon his face that resembled like a monkey.

Soon a giant flames of light appeared nearby. Luffy's eyes widened in shock. The flames slowly died down and Luffy noticed a small body appeared where the flames had once appeared.

Worried and confused, Luffy ran toward the small body. He nearly threw up from what he saw and his eyes widened even further. He could tell that the injured and battered body belonged to a girl even with all the blood and scars covering her. She looked to be only four years old!

_'I better take her to a doctor!'_ Luffy thought worriedly, as he carefully picked the girl's small and light body. _'Wow! She's really light,'_

With that last thought, Luffy ran off toward his village to save the girl he was carrying. Not knowing how much this girl will change his and many others' lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Sea of Romance**

**xxHinaAngelxx**

**-ZH-**

**10 Years Later**

**-ZH-**

In a small labor village , there stood a crowd looking at the calm blue sea. It wasn't the beautiful sea they were looking at, but at the small boat that slowly moved out on the sea. Sitting on the boat were two teenagers, who were well known among the village. Many of the villagers wore smiles on their faces; feeling proud for what the two teenagers were determined and what they were set out to do.

"Well, they're finally setting out, eh mayor?" A black hair, young woman inquired. The young woman was a well known proprietor of the tavern, Makino. "I'll miss those rascals," Makino said with a smile.

The mayor just 'humphed' with his arms crossed on his chest. "But if they do become pirates, they'll bring shame to the village," The mayor grumbled.

"I never thought they'd really do it!" One villager said with chuckle.

The seagles screeched in the calm skies as they flew above the two teenagers on the ocean sea. One was a young man who looked to be 17 years of age. He wore a straw hat that now nestled perfectly on his head after years of growing on it, ever since a certain red-head pirate gave it to him. The straw hat had covered most of his messy black hair, except for his black bangs. His two black eyes shined excitedly as he rowed the boat. Under his left eye was a scar he had gotten from stabbing himself by using a dagger ten years ago. He wore a sleeve-less, red bottoned vest that covered his muscled chest and six-pack stomach. His slight muscled arms were shown to show his slight tan skin from going out in the sun all the time. He wore a blue jean shorts that reached toward his knees, and for his feet, he wore a pair of regular flat sandals. He was known as Monkey D. Luffy.

The other was a young teenage girl of 14. She had long raven-blue hair, which was tied in a high pony tail that still reached to her mid-back. Her neatly cut raven-blue bangs reached toward her unusual eyes by only 3 centimeters above them. She had two lavender pupil-less eyes, but with her eyes focused it could easily identify that she wasn't blind. She had soft pale skin with three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks. Behind her raven-blue strands of hair, which framed her heart-shaped face, were a pair of two pointed ears like an elf. She wore a fox shaped locket around her pale neck. She wore a lavender sleeve-less, kimono shirt with a black, un-zipped jacket with red flames sprouted at the bottom and a nine-tailed fox on the back of the hooded jacket. She wore black baggy, knee length, shorts with red flames. For her feet, she wore black ninja sandals and held two katanas, which are wrapped in a white cloth, on her back. She was known as Vixen D. Hinata.

It had been 10 years since Luffy had saved Hinata on that dark night at the harbor. Ever since then, Luffy never left Hinata's side as she slept unconscious. He was very curious who the mysterious girl was. It wasn't till the third day did she finally wokened up.

As time gone by did they formed a strong bond and friendship. Once Hinata knew more where she was from, Hinata instantly knew she was from a different world from her own. Deep inside her, she hoped she was in the same world as that boy she kept seeing in her dreams.

Over the years Hinata had come to see Luffy like an older brother like Naruto along with two other boys. The same goes for Luffy as he came to see her like a little sister. So she decided to change her name like his, considering the fact that she wasn't a Hyuuga in the first place.

Luffy was one of the five people she had told about her demon heritage. Like the others, he had accepted her and said about having the coolest little sister in the world. This, of course, made her blush, but she had felt more accepted and happy.

"Wow! It's a good day to set out to sea!" Luffy said joyfully with his signature smile as he rowed the small boat with his companion, who just looked excitedly out at the beautiful sea.

"Yeah, you're right! Neh, Aniki? When is that stupid sea monster going to show up?" Hinata asked as she cocked her head cutely toward her older brother.

Before Luffy could answer, the boat began to tilt when something huge began to rise from the ocean. Hinata's eyes widened, for this was the first time seeing her new home's local sea monster. To her, the sea monster looked like a giant eel with sharp, large teeth.

Luffy grinned once he layed his eyes on the sea monster, who had eaten Shank's left arm in order to save him. "Looks like you've gotten your answer, Imouto-Hime!" Luffy grinned.

Hinata looked at the sea creature in awe and nodded her head. She really wasn't too worried how hungry the sea monster was looking at them. Besides, no matter how much she wanted to kill the rotten fish herself, she knew Luffy more than deserve to punch it himself. He had a repayment to pay on the thing.

"Sorry I have to do this, but here's an attack I've been perfecting since the last time we met!" Luffy said with a smirk, as he stood on the boat and took his stance.

Hinata used her chakra toward her feet and bum to keep herself still and not to fall off.

Just when the sea creature opened its mouth to eat the both of them, Luffy threw back his right arm with his left hand clutched onto his right shoulder. His left leg was lifted from the floor to give more power for his ultimate attack.

"**Gum-Gum...PISTOL!**" Luffy shouted as his right arm stretched toward the sea monster and punched it at its jaw.

The powerful impact of the punch sended the sea creature flying back toward the sea, most likely unconscious.

Luffy's right arm went back to normal with a snap. "That's what you get, you darn fish," Luffy humphed with a wide smirk.

Hinata whistled as she watched the sea monster go flying. "Wow! That fish must really pissed you off if you used _that _attack. I mean...wasn't that your first made up attack you invented?" Hinata asked, trying to remember correctly since it had been awhile.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! Hmm...now that we've gotten that done, first things first. We've got to get a crew!" Luffy said as he circled his right arm.

Hinata gave a thoughtful expression. "How about 10 men? That should be enough, right? Don't want to have too many people," Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, that should be enough and we'll need to pirate flag! Look out world, here I come! I'm going to become...the King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted with a grin.

Hinata smiled. "You bet! You're not the only one Aniki! I'm going to become...the reborn of the most powerfullest fox demon - the Queen of Demons!" Hinata shouted with her own fox-like grin.

**~*Z*~**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Straw Hat Luffy and Fox Demon Hinata**_

**~*H*~**

"Wow! What a great day! The weather's so nice!" Said one happy and carefree Luffy. "Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?"

"Knowing that it's you...probably about everyone in the East Blue," Hinata said calmly with her arms relaxed behind her head.

Luffy just laughed with his right hand holding onto his straw hat. He then looked at the sea that's sucking their small boat. "Hard to believe that we're getting sucked into this giant whirlpool," Luffy said as he looked down at the said whirlpool.

"That was because you were really careless, Aniki," Hinata said with half-lidded eyes that looked extremely bored, despite the situation they were in. "If we die here, Aniki - I swear to my father I'm going to hunt you down in the afterlife,"

Luffy merely grinned and shrugged. "Well, it's too late now. Down we go..." Luffy sighed, with his black eye-brows slightly furrowed and his left hand held onto his chin while his right hand holding onto his left elbow. "Too bad I can't swim though,"

Hinata gave an incredible look of disbelief toward her older brother. With her right eye twitching, she slightly hit Luffy on the back of his head; knowing well enough it won't hurt him a bit.

"Aniki no baka! It won't matter even if you _can_ swim! You'll still drown!" Hinata sighed as her mouth slightly twitched to a smile.

Soon enough, their boat was too close toward the whirlpool that the water collided on the boat and the D siblings. With one loud shout, they both fell inside the water with one boat and two barrels.

**~((((ooOOoo))))~**

Out on an uncharted island floated a very feminine ship. It was filled with hearts and colored red and pink. The black flag was a skull faced to the right. On the skull was a red heart on it.

A hand with long red nail-polished fingernail smoothed upon the wooden edge of the ship. Her finger held a diamon ring along with other sparkled rings on each of her other nails and pearl bracelet. The finger must have belonged to a woman.

The finger was lifted and was covered in white dust.

"Why is there dust on my bulwark?"

"A thousand pardons Lady Alvida!" A crew man pirated shouted in fear and plea. He wore a red and white polka dot shirt with a yellow sash and black, knee length pants. He sweated nervously as his eyes widened in fear. His hands waved in front of him. "I-I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship...! I'll clean everything all over again! Please - !"

"'Please' what...?" 'Lady' Alvida questioned.

"Please not the **IRON MACE**! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He shouted.

Unfortunately, he was instantly killed when 'Lady' Alvida hit the crewmen with a gigantic, spiked mace. With a thump, the crewman's dead corpse fell to the ground with blood staining the floor. Alvida lifted the black mace to her shoulder.

"Koby! _Who_ is the _fairest_ throughout _all _the seas?" Alvida asked with a threatened tone in her voice that promised death if she wasn't given the answer she wanted.

A boy with short pink hair with black glasses sweat in fear. His hand left hand was behind his head in a nervous fashion, conscious of the way the mace hit the crewman's head gruesomely. His body shook in fear like the rest of the crewmen on the ship. He wore a white plain shirt and black pants.

The boy was Koby, the cabin boy of Alvida's ship.

Koby laughed nervously, and said with a shakened voice, "Why _you_ are...Lady Alvida! No one compares to you!"

"Correct! Which is why I will not tolerate _anything_ dirty! The ship I sail in must be as clean and beautiful as I am. Understand?" Alvida asked threatenly at the frightened boy. "Remember, Koby, were it not for your vast _knowledge_ of the seas, I would feed you to the sharks! So don't push your luck!" Alvida said threatenly with a glare.

Koby now sat with his legs crossed and his hands held tightly on his knees. His knuckles were white as his body continued to shake and faked a shaking smile. "Y-yes...that's very _kind_ of you," Koby said, shakily.

"Other than that, you're _worthless!_ Here, shine my shoes!" Alvida ordered, as she kicked Koby to the head.

"Y-yes Lady Alvida! Right away!" Koby said weakly, as he took out cloth.

Alvida was anything but beautiful. The whole crew were just too frightened for their lives to admit it to her face how unbeautiful she truly was. She was extremely chubby and fat with freckles on her cheeks. She wore a cowboy-like hat on her black, curled hair. Red lipstick were painted on her wide lips and wore a large black cloak. A white bandana around her extremely small neck. A square patterned red and pink, stretched, buttoned shirt. Along with white stretched shorts and red small heeled shoes.

"I don't want to see even one speck of dust on this ship!" Alvida, the Lady Pirate Iron Mace, ordered.

"Aye, aye!" The whole crew soluted as they cleaned the ship.

"That's enough! You're pathetic!" Alvida shouted, as she kicked Koby to the face.

Koby laughed nervously as he shakenly gotten up. "...S-sorry..." Koby apologized.

"If you've got time to grovel, then you've got time to scrub the tiolet!" Alvida said threatenly with her mace, and held up her right fist.

With a shaky and nervous laugh, Koby nodded. "Yes, milady! Right away..." Koby said weakly with his face pale. He immediately slumped his shoulders down in depression as soon as Alvida left. "...Right away..."

**~((((ooOOoo))))~**

Koby rolled two heavy barrels toward one of Alvida's sheds. A pirate crew with little black hair and beard opened the shed, and immediately noticed Koby rolling two barrels.

"What's _that_ Koby? Did these barrels of rum wash up on the beach?" He asked with a growl and narrowed eyes.

"Y-yeah and it's not empty!" Koby answered nervously. "I wasn't sure what to do with it..."

"Well _I_ know what to do with it! Let's drink it all up!" A buff, shoulder length blond smirked.

"But if the captain finds out, she'll have our heads!" The black bearded pirate said.

"She'll never find out!" A black and white stripped beanie pirate said. "We're the only ones here. Just Koby and the three of us know about this,"

"I guess you're right," The black bearded pirate smirked.

"And you ain't seen nothin', right Koby?" The beanie wearing pirate questioned, with a threatening glare.

Koby held his hands up and looked at them in fear. "Right! I-I haven't seen a thing!" Koby laughed nervously. "Please don't hit me..." Koby pleaded in fear.

The three pirates smirked and walked toward the two barrels, much to Koby's relief.

"Well, men! Let's drink up!"

Just when they were going to open the barrel, a familiar strawhat pirate popped out of the barrel. Luffy let out a loud yawn, much to the men's shock when they saw the 15 year old boy pop out of the barrel.

"What the devil?" The blond pirate shouted.

"THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" Luffy grinned. "Hmm...looks like I survived somehow. I got so dizzy I thought I was going to barf!" Luffy laughed.

It was then he noticed the three men and Koby in the shed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Luffy asked.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" The three crewmen shouted in return, with anger represented amongst their wide eyes.

A groan was soon heard from the other barrel. Everyone turned around to the other barrel and watched as Hinata popped out of the barrel with her eyes rolling around from dizziness. She stretched her arms out, and the three men drooled at the sight of her well-developed and huge C-cup breasts. Luffy, who noticed the men checking his little sister out with lustful eyes, immediately punched the three on the head.

"Luffy...next time I'll be the one rowing the boat," Hinata said, as she fixed strapping her two katanas on her back.

"What are you two doing in there?" The beanie wearing pirate asked angrily before Luffy could get a chance to answer to his little sister.

Just as Luffy was about to answer...again, a frightening shout was heard.

"BACK TO WORK, YOU SCURVY DOGS!"

Suddenly, a black spiked mace spun horizontally and hit the shed dead on. They all yelled as the shed collapsed down on top of the men inside, except Luffy and Hinata. Still being inside the barrels, the impact of the attack sended them bouncing off inside the forest nearby the shed.

The three pirates layed beaten and hurt from the shed collapsing on them.

"You lazy swabbies! Who's the fairest throughout all the seas?" Alvida questioned, with a dark sneer.

The three pirates sweated nervously and immediately stood up.

"Lady Alvida! You are...of course!" The three frightened men said.

"And you dare to defy me?" Alvida glared with a growl.

"WHAT? NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION - !"

"Don't play dumb with me! I could hear you talking all the way from the ship! Which one of you had such a 'great nap'?" Alvida ordered dangerously.

The beanie wearing pirate gasped after he remembered Luffy shouting those words out loud after he banged out of the barrel. Thinking of a plan quickly, he said, "Uh...Captain! We have an intruder!"

Catching on what his fellow crewman was doing, the black bearded pirate said, "Yeah! That good for nothing Koby brought these strange fellers here!"

"What! Could he be a bounty hunter after the price of my head? Koby! You traitorous little runt!" Alvida cursed angrily.

"But the only bounty hunder bold enough to come here..."

"That's ridiculous! The Navy has him locked up...!"

"_But_ if he's as clever as they say...he might've escaped! After all, they say that the infamous _Roronoa Zoro_ is that clever," Alvida smirked.

**~((((ooOOoo))))~**

In the forest of the island stood Koby with Luffy and Hinata still in their barrels.

"Um...are you two ok? Are you hurt?" Koby asked worriedly. "After getting knocked around so much you must be - "

Luffy merely laughed. "We're fine, just a little surprised is all. My name's Luffy!" Luffy introduced himself with a grin.

"And my name's Hinata! Where are we?" Hinata asked, looking around with curious eyes.

"This island is the hideout of Iron Mace Alvida, the lady pirate," Koby explained. "I'm Koby, her cabin boy,"

"I see..." Luffy paused as he and Hinata gotten out of the barrels. "Well, none of that really matters to us," Luffy said.

"Oh..."

"You wouldn't happen to have a boat, would you, Koby-san?" Hinata asked kindly, with a warm smile.

Koby blushed, then looked at them with confused eyes. "But why?" Koby asked.

"Ours got sucked into a giant whirlpool," Luffy said, with his easy going grin.

"You got sucked into a giant whirlpool?" Koby shouted in shock, as his eyes widened themselves.

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise!" Luffy huffed with a frown, as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Only because you were being careless!" Hinata muttered, as she lightly slapped Luffy at the back of his head.

"You're both lucky to be alive! ...But if it's a boat you want, I have one...sort of," Koby said.

Luffy and Hinata blinked then looked at each other. Hinata shrugged, which made Luffy grin. They then followed Koby to get a boat for their next adventure they set out to do.

**~((((ooOOoo))))~**

"What's this!" Luffy asked, as he looked down at a very weird looking boat. The boat looked to be handmade from flat wood, and didn't look all that great. "A coffin?"

"Luffy!" Hinata shouted, with scolded eyes.

"I built it myself. It took me two years..." Koby revealed nervously.

"Two years?" Luffy shouted, with widened eyes.

"Don't you want it, Koby-san?" Hinata asked, with confused eyes as she tilted her head.

"...I really don't need it anymore. I built it to escape from this place..." Koby said, as bended to look down at the boat. Sweat dripped down his face as his eyes expressed his fears he was revealing. "...but I don't have the courage to try it. I guess it's my fate to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life,"

Hinata stiffened upon those words, as her raven-blue bangs shadowed her painful expressed eyes. Luffy looked at his little sister in concern, but didn't say anything. He instead looked at the pink haired boy to finish.

"But I _once_ had a different dream," Koby revealed, with a whistful eyes.

"Why don't you just escape?" Luffy asked, knowing full well his little sister wasn't going to ask. He could feel his sister's depression. As much as he wanted to take it away, he knew it wasn't the time to do that yet.

Koby immediately stood up and shook his head. "N-no way! Just thinking about what Alvida would do to me if she caught me makes my bladder weak...I just can't risk it...!" Koby said, fear evident in his voice. "I'll never forget that fateful day...I just wanted to go fishing, and I boarded a pirate ship by mistake. That was two years ago. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their cabin boy,"

"You're kinda clumsy and dumb!" Luffy said bluntly, with a sigh. Then let out his carefree laugh. "Not to mention you're gutless too. You really are _worthless_,"

Hinata sweatdropped, and face palmed. Even to this day, after many years being with Luffy, she still couldn't believe how blunt her brother could be at times. Then again, Luffy had always been more of an honest person to other people.

"You don't have to be _that_ frank..." Koby whimpered, as he cried depressingly. "But...you're right. I don't have the guts to float around at sea in a barrel like you two. Luffy, Hinata, why _did_ you go to sea anyway?"

"Well, ya see..." Luffy gave Koby a wide smirk. "I'm gonna be the _King_ of the _pirates_," Luffy answered.

"And I'm there to help him to achieve his dream," Hinata smiled, but Luffy knew that wasn't the _whole_ truth. _'I can't tell him my true objective. I need to get back home to truly achieve it. The only thing I have to do is get stronger while helping Luffy become the greatest King of the pirates this world will ever see,'_ Hinata thought.

_"K-KING OF THE PIRATES?"_ Koby shouted, his eyes widened in shock as sweat broke down. "But...you'd have to make the _WHOLE WORLD_ kneel to you!"

Hinata slightly jumped by the sudden yelling from the once shy and nervous boy. Luffy wasn't at least bit shocked or surprised. He was relaxed as he sat down on edge of the boat with smile.

"Wealth, fame, power - you'd have to achieve it all!" Koby continued to rant. "Don't tell me you're after Gold Roger's lost treasure, _ONE PIECE_! Do you want to _die_? Every pirate in the world is after that!"

"And so are we," Luffy said bluntly.

"But the odds against you two are _astronomical_! It's IMPOSSIBLE! You want to be the King of the pirates in the Golden Age of piracy? It'll never happen!" Koby shouted, but then groaned and fell down when Luffy punched him on his forehead. "HEY! W-why'd you hit me?"

"You were HYSTERICAL," Luffy answered, with his right hand on his hips.

Hinata sighed. "You could have _at least_ toned your strength down on that hit, Luffy," Hinata said, with her arms crossed underneath her perfectly shaped breasts.

Luffy shrugged and grinned.

"N-no, it's ok. I'm used to it," Koby laughed nervously as he rubbed his bruised head.

"I'm not afraid to die, Koby!" Luffy said, as he laid his hand on his straw hat and brought it in front of it.

"Huh?" Koby blinked.

Hinata's expression blanked as she looked at her older brother.

"I've set myself to become the King of the pirates, and if I die trying...then at least I tried!" Luffy smiled with determined eyes.

Kyuubi's daughter lowered her head. Her raven-blue bangs shadowed half of her face, and bit her bottom lip._'Not while I'm around...I'm going to make sure you don't die, Aniki,'_ Hinata thought.

Koby looked at Luffy with widened eyes. He looked at the raven haired teen with admiration of his determination.

"Y-you're not even afraid to die?" He asked in disbelief, yet filled with amazement.

_'No...afraid of his own death isn't Luffy,'_ Hinata thought, as she reminised all the past memories of Luffy facing death many times with no hint of fear...ever since Shanks saved him.

Luffy looked up thoughtfully. "Nope. I believe I'll succeed, or am I just deluding myself..." Luffy said.

_'I never looked at it like _that_ before!'_ Koby thought, as tears slowly flowed down his eyes. "Maybe...I can be like that! If I'm willing to risk my like trying..." Koby sniffed out quietly.

"Huh?" Both Luffy and Hinata looked at Koby questionably.

"...Maybe it's possible! Do you think I can join the Navy?" Koby asked, toward Luffy and Hinata.

"The Navy?" Luffy and Hinata blinked with surprised expressions.

"We'll end up being enemies...but I want to join the Navy and fight the bad guys! It's been my dream since I was a little kid!" Koby shouted compassionately. "Luffy, do you think I can do it?"

"How would I know?" Luffy asked with his usual smile.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can do it, Koby-san," Hinata said softly, with a warm smile.

"Alright, then I'm gonna do it! What've I got to lose? I don't wanna be a miserable cabin boy my whole life! Better to risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the Navy...and then...I'LL CAPTURE ALVIDA!" Koby shouted.

"WHO are you going to CAPTURE, runt?" A familiar voice shouted, when a familiar fat and ugly woman used a huge mace and destroyed the wooden boat.

Luffy looked up by slight surprise, while Hinata immediately gotten Koby out of the way. Koby looked at the destroyed boat in shock and paled.

"My boat!" Koby shouted.

"You little sneak!" Alvida shouted, with an anger tick on her forehead. "Did you really think you could escape from me?"

Lifting up the mace on her shoulder, Alvida glared at the three before her. Hinata noted a large group of men behind her.

_'Probably her pirate crew,'_ Hinata thought.

"Is _that_ the bounty hunter you hired? Well, they're both certainly aren't _Roronoa Zoro,_" Alvida said, looking at Luffy and Hinata.

Hinata perked up and looked at Alvida with shocked eyes. _'Zoro? How does she know about _him_?'_ Hinata wondered, as she tightly gripped one of her wrapped katanas from her back.

This didn't go unnoticed. Luffy looked at his little sister and looked at her with concerned eyes. He immediately recognized by her actions that she knew the name well.

"So I'll give you _one chance_ to repent. _Who_ is the _fairest_ throughout all the seas? ANSWER ME!" Alvida shouted with a glare.

Koby laughed nervously. "Lady Alvida, you - " He said, but gotten cut off by Luffy.

"Hey, who's that tough-looking old biddy?" Luffy asked innocently, as he pointed toward Alvida.

Hinata snorted.

Koby, Alvida, and the rest of Alvida's crew had their mouths dropped and looked at Luffy in shock.

Alvida growled as her eyes looked like they were about to pop out from the intense glare she was giving Luffy. Her crew began to sweat in fear and shouted in anger to save their _own_ lives.

"How dare...!"

"No way!"

"Luffy! Take it back!" Koby shouted fearfully, as he held his hands on Luffy's shoulders. "Througout _all_ of the seas, Lady Alvida is...Lady Alvida is..."

Koby began to hesitate as Luffy's words echoed in his head.

_**"I'm gonna be the King of the pirates, and if I die trying...then at least I tried!"**_

"LADY ALVIDA IS...THE UGLIEST OLD HAG OF ALL!" Koby shouted with a determined frown. Just as his courage came, fear began to resurface as he looked at Alvida's furious form with a gulp.

Luffy merely laughed with Hinata giggling along with him.

"YOU LITTLE - !" Alvida shouted angrily.

_'I said it and I _won't_ take it back! No more crying for me! From now on, I'll fight for my dreams!'_ Koby thought as he yelled in fear.

"Good for you, Koby!" Luffy grinned as he pushed Koby out of the way.

Hinata stood next to him and brought out one of her wrapped katanas. "Want any help, Aniki?" Hinata asked.

Luffy smirked. "Sure," He said.

"L-Luffy! Hinata!" Koby looked at his new friends with a worry expression.

"It makes no difference to me!" Alvida growled, as she began to attack Luffy and Hinata with her large iron mace. "You three are going to die!"

With a large WHAM, the mace hit right at Luffy's head. Hinata merely smiled, but still ticked off toward Alvida for trying to hurt her older brother.

"That didn't hurt!" Luffy smirked underneath his straw hat. "'Cause I'm made of rubber!"

"Impossible! No one survives the Iron Mace!" Alvida shouted with shocked eyes.

Without missing a beat, Hinata quickly unwrapped her katana to show a magnificent sword. The handle was light lavender bandages with a white crystal fox face at the end of the hilt. The sword itself was made of pure white crystal with hinted purple and black mist storming inside the see through crystal sword.

As soon as it was unwrapped, Hinata summoned a bit of her demonic chakra around the katana.

**"Demonic Shock-Wave!" **Hinata muttered her attack.

With a quick and swift graceful movement, she lift the katana up and send it downward toward Alvida. A shockwave of purple chakra pushed Alvida painfully.

Koby watched in awe.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" One of the crew members shouted in shock at both of Hinata's attack and Luffy being unharmed.

Taking his cue, Luffy grabbed his left arm as it stretched out.

**"Gum-Gum...Pistol!" **Luffy shouted his attack.

"What the...?" Alvida shouted out painfully.

Letting go, Luffy punched Alvida right at her face with a painful WHAM! Which sended her further away and knocked her unconscious.

Alvida's crew freaked out and all shouted in fear and disbelief.

"Give Koby a dinghy!" Luffy ordered.

"He's going to join the Navy," Hinata finished, with her arms crossed against her chest and held a soft frown.

"Y-yes sir, m-ma'am..." They said fearfully, with sweat covered their faces.

Luffy laughed and Hinata smiled softly.

Koby let out a few happy tears as he looked at the two gratefully. "Luffy...Hinata..." Koby smiled.

It was until this day that started Luffy's and Hinata's journey that would soon be filled with adventures...and danger ahead. Whatever that will lay ahead, they knew they will forever have each other to help along the road. For Hinata especially, since the second she heard _his_ name out of Alvida's mouth.

* * *

**_xxHinaAngelxx's Notes:_** Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for this awesome fic! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had a hard time finishing this since I _HATE _writing the part with Alvida. Ugh! I absolutely laoth her! Boa is the most beautifullest woman throughout the seas! Not that old, ugly, fat hag! Anyway, I'm glad I finished it. _FINALLY!_ Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! =^-^= Here are the Review replies to you all!

**(((Reviews)))**

**NinjaJudai19:** Don't worry my friend! I don't plan to stop writing this awesome story! I'm glad you enjoyed it since I too read your own stories with Hinata crossing over other Animes. Lol! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**xXPunkaholicXx:** You're like the second person who said the first chapter was intense. Man...I must really done a great job. o.O Wow! Thanks for that! That made me feel good!

**Jelizaveta:** Thanks! I'm glad I made you enjoy a crossover fic that much! I surprise myself too! Lol! This chapter was pretty crappy, but hopefully the next chapter will be more enjoyable since it will have the awesome Zoro! Hehe! Hope you enjoy~!

**ComicXArena**: Lol! I know~! (Blushes) You flatter me so much! I'm glad you love another crossover pairing fic with Hinata again! I'm happy to read you love the fic!

**StormGoddess101:** Love your name! Lol! Sorry for not updating this sooner. Hope you enjoyed it!

**KatouChii**: Happy to see you're enjoying this fic! Don't worry! Zoro and Hinata are definetly in for a surprising lovey dovey moments. Lol! So many embarrassing moments I have plan for them. Especially Zoro's possessive moments when Sanji comes in!

**juniperlei:** Glad you like it! Sorry for the late update. Hope you love this new chapter...even though for me it was most likely crappy. Damn! I wanted to have Hinata talk more. (sigh) Oh well.

**LadyCassie: **Here's the new chapter you've been waiting for my Lady Cassie! =^-^=

**hinatafan711**: Don't worry my fellow fan! I'm soooo going to continue this fic! I'm so happy to see you like the fic!

**lego825:** (sweatdrop and laugh nervously) H-here's the new chapter you wanted! (sweats even more) I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TT^TT

**a fan:** Thanks! =^-^= Glad I made your dream come true. I've been wanting to see a ZoroxHinata fic for soooo long that I couldn't take it anymore when I noticed there are still NO fic about them. So...I'm glad I made you happy!

**silverfox 37:** Here's the new chapter! I'm so happy you love my fic like the rest of the people who told me so far! You're just making me go cloud nine and become hyper with your Reviews! Lol! Hope you enjoyed new chapter!

**Namikaze naruko14:** I'm sooo happy to see you again! I'm really glad that I have interrested you with this fic like the others you've read. =^-^= Hope I don't dissapoint you anytime soon.

**otakuxfanxgirl:** Lol! And _you're_ awesome! =^-^=

**Evil E. Evil:** Here's the new chapter~! Sorry for making you wait.

**LiarsAren'tCool:** Don't worry! I don't plan to discontinue this story anytime soon. =^-^= Sorry for the wait!

Again everyone, thanks for the support! Please Review and tell me how it's going so far now! More Reviews give me more motivations...not that I don't mind if you don't really. I just need more motivation as of late since I'm getting down lately. Ugh! Hate depression and my as of late, laziness. It's always during the summer that comes up! Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this. Till next time guys! =^-^=


End file.
